Fight Alone, Fight Together
by Hadisia
Summary: A random story. Robert Terwilliger alone battles against an evil that is trying to destroy Springfield. Cecil says helping his brother is against his mission of destruction. Can his mind be changed before it is too late?


Cuts and bruises decorated his clothes, body, mind. Blood, both dry and fresh, covered roughly ¼ of his seventeen-year-old body. His muscles ached all over, his energy slowly yet surely being drained. He wanted it to all end now, just so he could die.  
But his duty came before him, he knew. And so he held his ground, fighting against the forces trying to attack this city.  
  
Cecil Terwilliger looked on impassively as his battered and broken elder brother tried desperately to keep the evil out of Springfield.  
"Robert...how long can you keep this up?" he murmured out loud. "For a small, pathetic city...brother, it's not worth it. When the goddess of silence is awakened, nothing will survive."  
He sighed exasperatedly and leaned against a nearby wall. His body was in its original form once again, fifteen years of age. A dark violet Chinese-style martial arts outfit with dark brown sashes, untainted from a fight covered his frail body, and a sleek, violet scythe rested against the wall near him.  
"Aren't you going to help him?"  
Cecil looked up at the person addressing him. A woman, late 30's to early 40's with tall pure blue hair and a green dress stood before him, her hands placed on her hips.  
"No," he answered simply.  
The woman pursed her lips, and made a small sound of disapproval.  
"Why won't you help him?" came another voice, harsh and upset, and Cecil looked the side of the woman to see a young girl, about eight-years-old. Her bright blonde hair, messily short, and her blue eyes now blazing with frustration and anger made her seem all the more menacing.  
"That goes against my mission," the boy replied.  
"What mission?" the girl challenged, narrowing her eyes at him.  
Sigh. "I destroy, child. I am not nearly as powerful as the warrior of ruin is, but I am powerful. It is my mission to use my power to destroy. As it is hers."  
The girl growled.  
"That's no mission!" she shouted, and Cecil raised an eyebrow at her. "That's just mass murder!! And don't you dare call me a child - you're no more of an adult than I am!!"  
Then she gasped as the boy looked straight at her, she saw the years of horror in his pale lavender eyes, and she backed away a little, shocked at what she had seen.  
"Lisa?"  
Yet another person...Cecil was getting too social for his own good.  
It was a boy; he was ten, it seemed, and he resembled the girl. He had spiky blonde hair and baby blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight shining down from the heavens.  
"Bart...Bart, I'm all right. Don't worry."  
Bart nodded solemnly, seemingly deep in thought.  
"Cecil..." he began, and the fifteen-year-old grunted in response. "Cecil, how can I help? Help Robert, I mean."  
Cecil smirked, and reached out to grab his scythe.  
"Don't worry about it. Any efforts you make will be futile...just like my brother's."  
Bart nodded, his face grim.  
"Can I try?"  
Cecil cocked an eye at the child.  
"You don't need my permission. It's up to you; whether you want to die now or later is solely your decision...in a way."  
Bart shuddered, and then ran up next to Robert, imitating what the redhead was doing. The boy immediately cried out in pain, and he fell to his knees.  
"Bart?!"  
Robert was suddenly thrown to the side, his distraction a direct open. A large gash sliced over his left shin, and violent red blood once again began to stain his outfit, a direct copy of Cecil's, only with a sea-green body and sea-blue sashes.  
He wearily lifted himself back to his feet, and hurried over to a now-tattered Bart, who was doing his best to hold his own against the black evil trying to seep into Springfield. Ice and water flew out from his hands, doing it's best to keep the force in check.  
"I'm going in as well!" Lisa shouted, no longer able to just stand by and watch as her death came closer and closer. Doing her best to ignore the sudden blinding pain, she threw her hands out at the evil, releasing energy in the form of mountains and volcanoes, lava and rock coming from both hands.  
Robert managed to smile at the two siblings, and then threw his own power out, ocean waves and devastating tsunamis coming forth.  
"Damn it!" Homer Simpson swore, then rushed into the fight along with his children. Metal, most of it golden, came out, slicing into the darkness.  
Nelson Muntz ran up as well, allowing flames to take leave of his hands and towards the enemy.  
One by one Springfield ran up and began to help Robert in his fight, doing all they could to stop the inevitable end. Only Cecil remained, watching on in slight disbelief.  
A slight disturbance in the energy of the planet caught his attention, and he smirked slightly. The smirk suddenly turned into a look of confusion and shock.  
"Cecil," a voice called; it was a feminine voice, delicate yet strong. "Cecil, there is little time left. Before I give in to her, give in to the goddess of destruction, do me one last dying favour, for it means so much to so many people...please, help this town defeat this great evil. Use your powers of devastation to destroy the dark stain slowly covering this planet, please. So many people...the world may end, or it may not. That is for the holy ones to decide. Not us. Please..."  
And Cecil knew what to do.  
"Yes, princess," he said, knowing that somehow, the voice had heard him.  
His attention was then directed at the thick cloud of black, and he ran up to it, scythe in hand. He leapt up in the air, and brought the weapon down upon the evil-  
"Time Ruin Devastation!!"  
-a great burst of violet erupted from the scythe as it and its owner dug deeper into the cloud of evil, destroying it beyond contemplation.  
And it was gone.  
  
His body and clothes tattered and bloodied, Cecil Terwilliger stood where the evil had once been, his scythe clutched tightly in his thin hand.  
"Brother..." he heard Robert semi-whisper behind him, and Cecil turned around, giving the seventeen-year-old a weak smile.  
"Until she awakens," he said, his voice strained and weakened, "we must fight the evil forcing its way across this planet, this Earth. It is your duty...and it is mine."  
Robert smiled back, his aquamarine trident held limply in his hand.  
"You don't have to fight alone anymore, elder brother..." 


End file.
